


you’ve got my time, you are my plans (let’s keep each other safe from the world)

by deadpoetsam



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: 6 years after the island, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Post-Island, SO MUCH FLUFF, SOFT GAYS, it's Christmas, leatin, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpoetsam/pseuds/deadpoetsam
Summary: Fatin knows what the perfect Christmas gift would be, and she's going to give it, but this is nerve-wracking.Or, soft Christmas leatin that may or may not involve a proposal.
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke
Comments: 16
Kudos: 144





	you’ve got my time, you are my plans (let’s keep each other safe from the world)

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas gays in the middle of March cuz why not.

“Hey-yo, I’m home!” Fatin yells while closing the door with one hand, grocery bag in the other. No reaction. Fatin sets down the heavy bag in the kitchen, unpacks it and puts everything in its place. When she's done, she walks to the living room to try and find out why the hell she wasn't greeted with a hug, a kiss and maybe the promise of some mind-blowing sex. She didn't go shopping in this weather to get nothing in return (actually, seeing Leah happy would be enough motivation for Fatin to do anything, but she’ll never admit that).

The fireplace is burning, crackling fills the silence in the room. Christmas lights track the door frames and walls, an untouched mug of hot chocolate stands on the wooden table. Leah sits curled up in the corner of the couch, lost in the pages of a book. For a moment, Fatin's mind goes back to before, Leah reading that damn book all the time. Tracing the words like it was the fucking Bible. For a moment, anger and protectiveness flare-up in her, wanting to punch Jeff fucking Galanis for all the nights Leah couldn't sleep. Wanting to kill him for all the times Leah had gone dark. 

But, she realizes they are not on the island. They're here, safe and sound. Years have passed. It's Christmas Eve, and Leah is reading a book for fun. Fatin takes it all in. Leah’s messy bun. Leah’s furrowed brows, biting her lip. Leah’s sweater paws in the Star Wars Christmas sweater (it says: “Come to the merry side”, with Darth Vader with antlers on it. Fatin had laughed her ass off when Leah said she liked Star Wars because obviously a nerd like her would, but she secretly loves Leah’s nerdy side, which was why she had bought the sweater for her). She looks so peaceful, so soft and warm. She wants this moment to replace all the memories of Leah obsessing over Jeff’s book. Just Leah immersed in a book on Christmas Eve, forever ingrained in her mind. 

Leah still hasn't noticed, and Fatin has been staring for long enough now. She makes her way over to Leah, and jumps on the couch next to her and then tackles her into a hug. Leah startles and yelps, letting the book fall on the ground. 

“Jesus!” Leah yells. 

“The one and only, baby,” Fatin says, smirking. She kisses Leah before she can respond, pulling her in by her neck. Kissing Leah is something that'll never grow old. Every time her skin still tingles and her chest fills with warmth. Leah hums into the kiss, her hands holding Fatin by her waist. Fatin pulls back a little bit, resting her forehead against Leah’s. 

“Hi,” Leah says softly.

“Hey,” Fatin says, smiling so much her face hurts. How the fuck did she get this lucky, to be sitting in the lap of the most gorgeous girl on earth on Christmas Eve, “So, I take it you like the book, because you didn't respond when I yelled that I was home.” 

Leah chuckles, “Yeah, it's really good.” 

Fatin was planning on making fun of her and giving a dramatic rendition of how hard it had been to do the groceries alone, but the softness of the moment makes her refrain from her usual antics. Instead, she leans into Leah, rests her head on her shoulder and says: “Tell me about it.” 

Leah looks down at her with her beautiful ocean blue eyes, “Really?” 

“Yeah.”

Leah starts telling her animatedly about the book and Fatin feels so incredibly at peace. 

* * *

* * *

The next morning, Fatin wakes up on top of Leah, limbs entangled. She rolls off carefully, as not to wake Leah up, and tiptoes down the stairs. She makes coffee, sets the table, and puts her present under the tree next to Leah’s. Her heart is racing, her hands slightly clammy. The last time she felt this nervous was when she told Leah ‘I love you’ for the first time. Which was nerve-wracking, obviously, but this was different. ‘I love you' had been a promise, ‘marry me’ meant Fatin had kept it. It meant that she believed Leah would never leave, never give up. It meant Leah was the one who gave meaning to the word 'marriage’. Fatin was free falling again, just like she was 5 years ago when she first said ‘I love you’. She really hoped Leah would be there to catch her. 

Dot and Shelby had helped her pick out the ring. Toni gave her tips on what she was going to say (already having the experience, she had proposed to Shelby about a year ago). Rachel gave her the idea to do it at home (because Leah once told her that she hated public proposals). Martha came with the idea to do it on Christmas morning. They were her family. 

A week ago, Fatin had knocked on the door of Leah’s parents' house to ask her dad for Leah’s hand. He had smiled, said yes and hugged Fatin tightly after. It made tears spring in her eyes. Leah’s parents had always treated her as their daughter-in-law, but now she really was going to be. 

She starts making blueberry pancakes, just how Leah likes them. She thinks about how her younger self would laugh at her. She was so whipped, so sappy and so fucking soft. But, she liked this version of herself better. This was the real her, with her walls down and a real smile on her face. Soft footsteps fill the quiet room, and then she feels hands wrapping around her waist. She leans into the touch.

“Good morning, baby,” Leah says with her croaky morning voice. She nuzzles into Fatin. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” She says, “I made pancakes.”

She puts the last pancake on the plate. 

“God, I love you,” Leah says, hugging her tightly.

“The name’s still Fatin,” She says, “and I love you too.” 

She turns around and kisses Leah, hands on her face. Leah’s lips are soft like they always are, yet she's still surprised every time. This is exactly what she needs to calm her nerves. Leah lifts her up onto the countertop and keeps kissing her. Fatin’s hand tangles in her hair, holding her close. It isn't needy, it’s safe. It's what Fatin never thought she’d have. Someone who she can kiss, hold, cuddle, share her thoughts with, and so much more. When Leah’s lips leave her mouth and start leaving hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck, she remembers that she has a plan, and she kind of needs to stick to it. 

She holds Leah’s face softly and pulls her towards her to make eye contact, “Darling, the pancakes are getting cold.”

Leah snorts, “That’s what you're thinking about?” 

“Leah, we’ll have the whole afternoon and night, let me just eat breakfast with you while it’s still warm,” Fatin says, smiling. 

“Fine, I really am hungry.”

They eat breakfast together, talking about the composition Fatin is working on, and Leah’s latest writing idea. When they're done, Fatin grabs her hand and basically drags her to the living room (lovingly, of course). 

“Why the rush?” Leah says, a confused smile on her face. 

“Presents,” Fatin says, kissing her cheek. 

“You can go first.”

Fatin had hoped she would say that, not ready to give her speech just yet. Leah had already put her present under the tree last night. Fatin sits down in front of the tree and grabs the small box, wrapped in glossy red paper, with a green bow. She looks at Leah, who sat down next to her and is smiling nervously, fiddling with her sweater sleeves. She rips the paper and finds a black designer watch. She opens its packaging and studies the watch carefully. On the inside, it’s engraved with ‘time has always been on our side’.

“I don't know if it’s too much, I know you sold the golden watch after the island. And you let go of all that, but you also always complain about not knowing the time, and I just… We met on the island and the watch was kind of a big deal and-” 

Fatin cuts her rambling off with a kiss. She pulls back, and she knows she has tears in her eyes. 

“It’s perfect,” she says softly, smiling at Leah. Her blue eyes light up with happiness. Fatin clicks the watch around her wrist, and it feels safe. 

“My turn,” Leah says, reaching for the box. Fatin had put it in a bigger box on purpose, so it wouldn't be too obvious. She swallows. Now or never. 

Leah rips the wrapping off the present and is met with a black box. She opens that, and there is yet another black box, a smaller one. Leah first laughs, and then her eyes go wide in shock. Okay, keep breathing. You can do this. 

“Fatin,” Leah says, voice cracking like it so often does. 

“Leah Rilke,” God she’s already crying. Come on Jadmani get it together, “I never thought I’d find someone like you. You have seen me at my worst, and at my best, and yet you never left. You have always been there when I needed you. You make me smile constantly, you’ve made me soft and sappy. You broke down every wall I ever had, and made me feel safe. We survived on a desert island, and even though it was hell, I would do everything over again if it meant being with you through it all,” her voice breaks, “You have shown me that true love exists, and I know I’ve always said that marriage is bullshit, but you make it worth it, so here I am, willing to offer you a forever with me, if you want that,” Leah is crying, tears streaming down her face, but she’s smiling. Fatin takes a deep breath, “Leah Rilke, will you marry me?” 

Her hands are shaking, her chest feels tight and tears are streaming down her face. She looks down at her hands, too scared to meet her blue eyes. It’s quiet, and she hates it. But then, she feels hands on the sides of her face and lips on hers. It’s a messy kiss. They're both crying, Leah is smiling and Fatin’s still shaking. She hasn't got an answer yet. Eventually, Leah breaks the kiss and rests her head against her forehead. 

“Is that a yes?” Fatin asks, voice small and quiet. Leah smiles and grabs the box, opens it and slips the diamond ring on her finger. 

“Yes, you idiot,” Leah says, wiping away Fatin’s tears. Relief rushes through her body, the tension in her shoulders disappearing. Her whole body relaxes. She climbs in Leah’s lap, wrapping her arms around her and laying her head on her shoulder. 

“Thank fuck, you had me scared for a moment there Rilke.”

Leah laughs, “You really think I would reject you?”

“Maybe, I don’t know,” Fatin murmurs, “It would have been really shitty if you did. I already told our friends I was gonna do this, and I asked your dad for your hand and everything.”

“What!” Leah grabs Fatin’s face and stares into her eyes, “You asked my dad?”

“Yes, obviously. You always went on and on about how he’s a traditional man and shit,” Fatin says, staring back into those mesmerizing blue eyes. 

“And he said yes?”

“I don’t know if I should be offended by this question, but Leah, darling, of course, he said yes,” Fatin says, laying her head back on Leah’s shoulder. 

Leah laughs, “Yeah, he loves you.”

“Who doesn’t?”

Leah snorts and then hugs Fatin tighter. “We’re going to get married,” she whispers softly in her ear, rubbing her back. Fatin hums against her neck. She never wants to leave Leah’s arms again. 


End file.
